1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical circuit module and a package for a model or toy which may incorporate the module. More particularly, it relates to such a module and package which is especially adapted to be supplied to the ultimate consumer in kit form for assembly by the consumer. Most especially, the invention relates to such a module and package that may incorporate electrical circuits of the type disclosed and claimed in Application Ser. No. 931,551, filed Aug. 7, 1978 by Robert J. Knauff and entitled "Low Cost Electromechanical Electronic Simulation Circuits."
2. Description of the Prior Art
Model kits in a wide variety of forms are well known. Typically, they are fabricated from molded plastic parts which are assembled, painted and decorated with decals by the ultimate consumer to duplicate the appearance of actual vehicles or other objects in reduced size. Typically, such finished models do not simulate light, sound and similar effects produced by the vehicle or other object represented in actual operation.
More recently, model manufacturers have begun to provide electrical circuits with such models to simulate these effects. One example of this approach is a model of the Goodyear blimp in which an electromechanical circuit simulates a moving electrical sign, such as incorporated in the actual Goodyear blimp. In that model, the electrical circuit and controls for the circuit are incorporated as a part of the model itself. As a result, some compromises in the duplication of the appearance of the actual Goodyear blimp have been necessary.
The high degree of commercial success enjoyed by the Goodyear blimp model indicates the demand for model kits which incorporate light, sound and similar effects. A need remains, however, for an approach which will allow the incorporation of electrical circuits to produce such effects, yet allow close duplication of the appearance of a vehicle or other object represented by the model.
Since such models are sold in kit form for assembly by young children as well as older hobbyists, a need also exists for an easily assembled circuit module for providing the necessary circuit elements with the finished model.